You are not Alone
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: My first imagine! I wrote this like one or two years ago.. so yeah. enjoy!


You are not alone

A Kendall Imagine

Edward C: Maria was all alone! When she wrote this story!*singing while playing the piano*

*****I come in with my bloody machete ready to kill a Cullen*****

Edward C: So lonely! Oh so lonely!

*****i tapped his shoulder, he turn around. Seeing me with a dark side look*****

M: surprise motherfucker!* I swing the machete to his neck, chopping off his head. Sparkles then spawn up from his neck*... I don't know if I should dance or take a shower...

Imagine...

You look around. Left to right, to see if your boyfriend was coming or even going to show up for that matter. Its bin an hour, you sighed. Giving up and began to walk towards the beach side. You stopped dead in your tracks. Feeling tears in your eyes, ready to spill out.

Seeing the sight of your boyfriend kissing another girl, with strawberry blonde hair. You kept thinking, it was all a dream. Waiting for this nightmare to end! But it wasn't a nightmare... it was reality. Seeing as he stopped kissing, his eyes widen. Seeing you there in a midnight blue dress, that stopped above your knees. Wearing black leggings and black flats. Dress up to go on a dare with him, but instead blows you off. By kissing a slut.

You then started to walk away from this scene. Thinking was he going to explain? You felt your legs running, as fast as they can. You toke off your shoes and ran in the sand. With just luck... you trip over a rock, causing yourself to twist your ankle, wincing in pain.

'I'm so stupid' repeating it to your self, as tears waterfall down to your cheeks. You lay on the sandy ground. Staining your dress and leggings but didn't even care about getting dirty. You felt like dieing because of your boyfriend and being lonely. 'My nightmare came true, god I hate my life!'.

The cold air began to make you shiver violently, laying on the ground to log. It felt like three hours, but was only 2. You hear a voice calling your name, you felt weak, ready to die. Closing your eyes and sleep for a long time. You hear the voice again, remembering who was calling for you.

"Kendall" whispering.

You felt a pair of arms around your back, feeling like your not on the ground. Opening your eye, you see this cute, green eyed, dirty blonde hair boy. Smiling down at you. With relief in his eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi" you said, weak and sad.

"Why did I see you on the ground?" he ask, pulling you into his arms more.

"Because I deserve to be on the ground" you said, avoiding Kendall's eyes.

"And who said that?"

"Me" whisper quietly.

"Listen to me. You don't deserve to be on the ground ready to die" he said, getting angry with you.

"Kendall you don't know what happen okay, I deserve to be like 'this'" snapping at him.

"Then what the hell happen then?" snapping back at you.

"I don't want talk about it"

"You see, this is how you are! When something bad happens to you, you ignore it till your boyfriend" I cringed, when he said the b word. "Did something happen between you and Ryan?" he said, to me. I kept blinking to hold back tears. Why would he even care about how I feel, I just wanted to be dead.

"Its non of your business Kendall, why do you even care" you said, trying to get out of his arms, but no luck, he kept his grip on you good.

"Because, because" he kept repeating himself. I looked up at him, seeing him look away. I place my hand on his face, facing me, he beautiful green piercing eyes were so beautiful the look he gave me was full of some kind hidden emotion. I look at Kendall as our eyes kept in a gaze.

"Kendall you can tell me anything in the world, please" you said, almost whispering to him.

"I care about you, more than a friend" he said, pulling you even more to him. Your heart was racing fast. You felt like kissing Kendall, to saying how much you wanted to be with him. At times you would think about him, daydreaming. Heck! Wishing if he was your soul mate, you see him getting closer. Till you feel those soft pure lips against yours that makes it into a kiss.

After 2 minutes lip locking for air, you look at him, he looks at you. Seeing he was the one guy, feeling sparks from that kiss. "Kendall, I love you and I really really do have feelings for you, ever since I met you"

"I'm glad you feel that way about me, I also love you as much I want to. Your my world, life. Your even the reason why I'm living for" he said, I smile at him. Feeling more tears coming down, gosh I'm so emotional. "so does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend" you joked about it, he smiles and laugh. Kissing your forehead and lips again, which they were smeared with your lip gloss. On his lips, you try to hide a laugh back hard, turning away from him, a suddenly you were interested in your feet.

"Whats wrong" he said, turning happy to sad. You look back at him and laughed. Seeing a bit of sand on his lips. He looked at you crazy. You pointed at his lips, he touch his lips to see some gloss cover sand on his finger. You smile at him giving a kiss on his lips then whisper. "You look sexy with lip gloss." He laugh then help me up, but you realize you twisted your ankle. "Kendall, I cant walk cause of my ankle: he nodded. "let me go". You looked at him confuse and let go. He then picked you up bridal style, you laugh at him as he left the beach, carrying you to his car then drove you to the hospital forgetting about the boy who hurt you.


End file.
